


A Decorated Masterpiece

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Ice Play, Sensation Play, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: ********************************************************Vanessa's in the mood to experiment a little, and Theo(MC) is happy to oblige.************************************************************
Relationships: Vanessa Helsing/Main Character
Kudos: 3





	A Decorated Masterpiece

"Hey babe.. what's up?"

Vanessa turns from the corner of our bedroom, and I see the whip in her hands. The smile that spreads across her face is one of pure and utter hunger. I smirk a little, reading her body language as she slowly runs her hands over her favorite arm candy.

"Well.. I was just thinking, Theo.. How nice it was the last time we took this out."

I blush furiously at the memory. Being completely taken over the edge by nothing but her immaculate whip skills. She takes another step closer - her eyes drinking me in as she does. The supple part of her lips moist, juicy, as she bites it.

"Ah, w-well.. Can't say I haven't thought of that often, myself." I begin to close the distance between us and the bright pink hue that rises to Vanessa's face is nothing but brilliant. She bites her lip again and coyly averts her eyes.

"I.. I was hoping maybe you'd want to tie me up again? I may not be up for being whipped, per say, but I have been wanting to try out some other methods of.. sensation play." She says it softly and I immediately feel my body fill with heat.

"O-oh? What did you have in mind?" I ask.

"Uh.. some wax? and ice? And.. " She pauses for a moment, finally making eye contact with me as she speaks. "And I want you to drink from me, Theo. I... need to feel you inside of me."

The surge of electricity as she says the last words is the only thing I need to release the vampire inside of me. The thought of Vanessa's elegant neck in my mouth, the smell of her pheromones, the taste of her blood. Better than any vintage one could hope to taste. I wrap my arms firmly around her hips, the subtle smells of dark chocolate and cherries swims through the air as I pull her closer, placing a small kiss to the side of her neck as she shudders against me.

"I would love nothing more than to indulge you in all of that, babe. But first... how about we get out of these clothes?" I say with a chuckle.

She gives me a sly smile and slowly begins to undress - teasing me as she does. Each inch of her that's exposed slowly amps the growing hunger inside of me. A primal feeling building deep between my legs - Hot and unyielding. I slowly begin to lead her back towards the bed as soon as the last bit of her clothes hits the floor. A bright and furious flush spreads across her body as she lays back, putting her hands above her head. The look in her eyes - an invitation to do my worst.

"So.. babe. What would you like this start out with?" I ask her.

"M-maybe wax? And then the ice?" She says, a little shy.

"Wax it is, then." I smirk as I get up to grab the candles, quickly walking back over to the bed. "If this becomes uncomfortable at anytime or you want to stop for any reason, just say the word, okay?"

She smiles softly and bites her bottom lip as she nods. I take her whip and firmly tie it around her wrists, tight enough to bind her properly - while completely ensuring her comfort. The small wick of the candle ignites instantly as I turn it upside down - spinning it slowly between two fingers as Vanessa lets out a slow exhale. The first drop to fall hits her abdomen, swiftly turning red against her flawless skin.

"Oh, fuck, Theo. That feels so good." She exclaims.

"Good." I say with a smirk as I let the next drop hit right below her breast bone.

"F-fuck, babe. Yes. Right there."

I give her a victorious smile as I direct the small drops of wax to go exactly where I need them to. Decorating her body like the beautiful masterpiece that it is. The incredible flush that begins to spread across her body causes the lavender in her eyes to glow ever so slightly, as she locks them onto mine. The sounds she makes when I finally make my way down past her abdomen and across her thighs, makes me immediately wet, and I can't help but whimper.

"Fuck, Vanessa. You are so hot like this."

"Pun intended, babe?" She asks with a laugh right before a particularly large drop of wax hits the area just outside of her naval, causing her to take in a sharp breath. 

I chuckle softly as I set aside the candle, and head into the kitchen for the ice cubes. The sight of Vanessa tied to my bed, completely covered in wax, with a blush that painted her entire body makes me even wetter as I walk back into the room.

"Are you ready?" I ask again. She bites her bottom lip at the thought of what's to come next and readjusts herself, pulling slightly against the whip.

"Yes. Please." She says with a small smile.

I walk back over to my position at the side of the bed, slowly allowing the ice cube to just barely drag against her skin. She whimpers slightly as I move it across her chest, circling each nipple as I do. Her body's reaction is immediate, pulling tightly against the whip that so flawlessly holds her in place. I smile to myself, immensely enjoying the affect I was having on her - To have her so ready for me, so eager for my touch. I lick my lips and bring the ice even lower - around her naval, and down her thighs. She whispers my name into the air that stands between us, and I can't help but to go a little lower, dragging it achingly slow over her vaginal lips before slipping it through.

"Mmm.. F-fu.. babe. That feels so good." She whimpers.

Inserting the ice a little further, I slide it up her vaginal walls and up to her clit, only lingering for a second or so before making my back down and sliding it inside of her. The small whimpers and moans that escape her mouth tell me everything I need to know how about she's feeling. The bright flush now encompassing the entire stretch of her body. It's more than I can handle as I toss the ice cube to the ground before replacing it with my own fingers. I immediately insert three of them deeply inside of her and she instantly arches her back, every part of her taut with desire as I bring my thumb to circle her clit.

"Fuck, Theo. I need you. Please. I need to feel you inside of me."

At her choice of words I feel an immediate surge of my vampiral instincts. I can feel my incisors growing even longer as I climb up onto the bed, keeping my fingers firmly inside of her as I settle myself at her side. Quicken my pace, I can feel her breath start to hitch. Her perfect breasts rising and falling with each heavy breath that she takes. I move a little closer, taking in as much of her as I can before slowly pulling back her head - fully exposing her neck to me.

"Please, Theo. I want.. I need you to." She begs.

I take a deep breath before swiftly inserting my fangs into her neck. The sweet taste fills my mouth as my relentless fingers still reside deep inside - thrusting and curling with every taste of her - unraveling her with each movement, and when I insert my fangs a little deeper, with her heart beat pressed against my tongue, an unwavering crash of pleasure overcomes her. Her immaculate body writhing and jerking against the binds and teeth that hold her in place. She whimpers and pleads for me not to stop, and I don't. Not until the sun comes up - until she's limp and exhausted against me - until her breath can't be caught, and there are no words left for her scream.


End file.
